House of Secret Singing
by Shipphead
Summary: What happens when the new girl at House of Anubis is secretly a famous YouTube singer? And her crush finds out? Might seem like an odd pairing, but stick with me, I'll promise it gets better. Sorry, I suck at summaries. Review please! Fabian, KT, Eddie, Patricia, Mara, Jerome, Willow, Amber, Alfie, the usual!
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy, this is my first fanfiction, so please no hate. But, this fanfiction is a very odd one. I doubt anyone has ever done a pairing like mine. But, stick with me. This will come out good. Hopefully. Just so that you're not confused, here are some facts you'll need to know to understand the story:  
1. Alex Shipp, who plays KT, is a singer. **

**2. Brad Kavanagh, who plays Fabian, is a singer.**

**3. Tasie Lawrence, who plays Mara, is a singer.**

**4. Klariza Clayton, who plays Joy, isn't a singer that I know of, but let's pretend she is in this story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA, just the plot. *Runs around in the hall, like Willow, going for a "jog".* "Why can't I own House of Anubis?!" **

**But... Enjoy!**

* * *

"Are you ready?" He asked, looking at her. She nodded and grabbed her microphone. She took his hand as they emerged through the smoke.

* * *

**(5 months earlier, KT** POV)

I was in my room, practicing and old song of mine, "Soldiers"  
"Let the whole world know America's not alone" I sang the last notes and smiled. I miss America so much.

I walked downstairs and heard them talking about KaraR, saying how amazing a singer she was. I sighed quietly, if only they knew _I _was Kara R. I was so close to admitting the truth, when Joy barges in, screaming "My new song's up! It's a cover of KaraR's Soldiers, but of course I was way better!" Oh. My. Gosh. She didn't just say that. Sure, Joy's an okay singer, but honestly, I'm better.

We all crowded around my laptop, which was the only one downstairs, and listened to Joy's new cover. I accidentally cringed, and everyone looked at me, waiting for an explanation. "Uh, I-erm-accidentally stubbed my toe. And it hurt." I lied horribly. I grabbed my laptop and ran upstairs. "She literally ruined my song!" I muttered to myself. "And everyone probably thinks I'm messed up for cringing like that!"  
I plugged up my piano, and started writing a new song. "I'm damaged goods. I'm damaged goods. I can take care of myself. I don't need no one else."

I kept singing, until I heard someone clapping. I turned around and saw him. He's so cute. Oh my gosh, it's true. I do have a crush on him.

* * *

**Hey! I know it sucks|: But 1 R&R And I'll continue **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Thanks to everyone who reviewed(: You guys rock! In this chapter, we find out who KT's crush is! **

**Disclaimer: *Runs around crying and screaming* "I don't own HOA, only the plot"  
Song lyric's are Alex's. **

* * *

(Fabian's POV)

I heard singing from upstairs, so I went upstairs to investigate. "I'm damaged goods. I"m damaged goods. I can take care of myself. I don't need no one else"

Her voice was angelic. She was perfect. I never thought I'd get over Nina, but I think I did. I started to clap and KT turned around. She was shocked. I expected her to yell, scream, something. But she said "You can't tell anyone. Anyone." She said, emphasizing the "anyone." I sat at her desk, shocked. I said "You-and-what?-Why? Why didn't tell anyone. You're perfect. You, Kara Tatianna Rush, have a voice of an angle. Wait." I said, finally putting two and two together. Kara. Rush. You're Kara Rush!" I exclaimed. She looked at the ground, nodding.  
"Can I ask you something?" I questioned. Again, she nodded, so I continued. "Your songs, "It's Okay" and "Carousel" **(Both songs about a boy who she loved) **Who were they about?" I asked, truly curious. She turned a beet red, and put her head in her hands. "They,erm-um-well-asklj" She whispered, making it unable to hear what she said. "What was that?" I said. She looked me in they eyes, took a deep breath, and whispered "You." I almost jumped for joy. **(Haha, get it? Joy, joy?Yeah, corny joke sorry.) **

I was about to say something, when I heard the door open, and everyone started to scream with glee. KT and I looked at each other and rushed downstairs. I saw the last person I'd expect to see. Man, this ruined everything.

* * *

**Haha, cliffhanger! I'm evil, I know. But, 1 new review, and I'll continue. PM me if you're confused with anything. Love you all. **

**Can you guess who walked in?! **

**Mwah! **


	3. Chapter 3

**So you found out who KT's crush is. You found out Fabian has a crush on KT too. But who was that at the door? You'll find out now!**

**Disclaimer: "Alfie do you wanna do the disclaimer?" I asked.**

**"Busy! Food, aliens, food, food. Chocolate cake."He responds.**

**"Put the food down." I yell.**

**"But it's chocolate!" He mumbles through the cake in his mouth.  
"PUT THE CAKE DOWN. DO THE DISCLAIMER, OR THE ALIENS WILL ABDUCT YOU."I yell.**

**"Oh crap! Shipphead does not own House of Anubis." He says quickly, and goes back to eating, as I cry in a corner, dreaming about owning HOA. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

(KT's POV)**  
**I rushed down the stairs with Fabian, and saw a girl. I didn't recognize her, she must be new. "NINA." Amber squeeled, and pulled Nina in a hug. Well, she didn't seem new. When Amber finally let go of Nina, Fabian gave her a hug, "What're you doing back?" he asked. "Well, my Gran passed away,so I had to." She said as a tear fell down her face. "Oh! Sorry. Glad you're back." Fabian said. Nina looked at me and said "Oh! We haven't met before! I'm Nina, American. Fabian's girlfriend."  
Girlfriend?"O-oh, hi! I'm Kara Tatianna, blame my parent's for that one. You can call me KT." I said, hoping it wasn't obvious I was upset that Fabian had a girlfriend. I went back into my room and quickly put my piano away. I then walked back downstairs, to fine Nina and Fabian fighting. "Nina, YOU broke up with ME!" Fabian yelled, obviously upset. "But Fabian, that was when I thought I wasn't coming back!" Nina responded, "and we both know you still have feelings for me!" She continued. Fabian looked flabbergasted, and said "Maybe I've moved on!" By now, they had an audience, and everyone was shocked by Fabian's remark. "W-what?" Nina whispered, obviously shocked. "Yeah, I moved on. You broke up with me in a letter, not even calling. You said you'd never come back. What was I supposed to do? Never like another girl? Well, I moved on." Fabian said. "Why don't you ask her out already?" Nina questioned. "I just found out she likes me tonight, so yeah, I'll ask her out right now!" Fabian yelled, and turned to face us all.

He looked at every girl's face, drawing it out. He looked at Amber, and shook his head, he looked at a disgusted Patricia, and quickly shook his head, next he looked at a hopeful Joy, but again shook his head. It was me or Mara, and I just knew it would be me. He looked at a confused Mara, who never understood drama, and again shook his head. Finally, he looked at me and said "KT, I know we've gotten closer, and I've come to realize that I like you. A lot. Will you be my girlfriend?" I blushed like crazy, and looked at Nina, who was sending death glares my way. "Um, can I talk to you? Alone?" I asked, and he nodded, so I grabbed his hand, and led him to his room. "You're not joking? You really like me? You're not just making Nina jealous?" I questioned. Fabian looked me in the eye and said "I could never lie to you. I really like you." Wow. He really likes me! "Ok. Yeah, I'll be your girlfriend. But everyone's going to hate me. They all "ship Fabina"." I said, obviously worried. He grabbed my hand and said "It's fine. I'll be here for you." And we walked back out, hand in hand, ready for all hell to break loose.

* * *

**Another cliffhanger sorta, sorry! But it keeps you guys interested! So 2 reviews for the next chapter.**

**Next on "House of Secret Singing": **

**What will happen with Kabian?**

**How will Nina react?**

**What about Amber? KT replaced Nina, so who will Amber choose now? **

**What will happen with KaraR?**

**Tune in next time to find out! LOL  
Mwah! **


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ

**Hey guys! Sorry this isn't an update, but I've had some personal problems lately, so I really can't do this fanfiction at the moment. **


End file.
